Episode 8358 (4th January 2019)
Plot Marlon decides to head into work like nothing's happened, but just as he's leaving, he receives a text from Chas reminding him not to come in until Billy has gone. Billy wonders if it's best he leaves although Marlon refuses to let Chas dictate who can stay in his house. Cain admits to Matty that she shouldn't have had a go at him yesterday and assures Matty that now that the police are involved, Isaac won't bother him. After being discharged from hospital, Bernice heads to the salon wearing sunglasses to cover the severe redness around her eyes. Bernice wonders why she decided to use botox as she's got a man who loves her and she's now friends with Leanna. Charity leaves Ryan a voicemail telling him how sorry she is. She also considers going to see Dawn. Vanessa wonders if Charity's genuinely sorry or if she just wants Dawn on side to get Ryan back. Charity admits it's both. When Jessie appears in the pub, Chas agrees to hear her out. They head through to the backroom where Jessie continues to insist Billy went to prison for a crime he didn't commit. Chas doesn't buy it and states it doesn't excuse Billy making Aaron's life a misery. Chas tells Jessie if she had a shred of decency, she'd pack Billy's bags for him. Jessie requests Chas calls a truce for the wedding but Chas refuses and insists she and Paddy won't be there. Charity, Harriet and Rhona all feel awful for the way they've handled things with Dawn. Matty has a hard time keeping up with Ellis, Victoria and Jacob during a training session. He struggles for breath then falls to the ground clutching his chest. Jessie decides to postpone the wedding until everything calms down. Matty claims he's okay then walks off although a concerned Pete calls Moira. Harriet and Charity visit Dawn although Ryan isn't happy to see Charity. Marlon asks Jessie is she's going to let Chas spoil what they've got. He tells Jessie he'll be crushed if they don't get married tomorrow - he'll drag witnesses in off the street if he has to. The pair hug. After Harriet and Ryan leave the room, Charity again apologises to Dawn. She tells Dawn how she was on the streets at fourteen and explains they're not so different. Dawn reminds Charity she has a job, her children and someone who loves her although Charity states she can have that too if she wants it. Bernice fears the doctors might be wrong about her face clearing up in a few days but she soon has other things to worry about when Kerry shows her the bookings diary full of cancellations as a photo of her in hospital has ended up online. Matty admits to Moira that's he's having trouble with his binder; he never takes it off and when he started exercising it caused chest pains and that's why he collapsed. Moira insists he needs to be careful but Matty believes it's time to do something about it. Harriet informs Dawn that she's told the doctors that she'll take care of her when she's discharged as she wants the chance to make things up to her. Dawn also wants to put the past behind her and urges Ryan to make up with Charity too. Matty informs Moira he's going to have top surgery. After a brief interruption from Cain and Faith, Matty explains to Moira that he needs to do this to be who he was meant to be. Moira is supportive and hugs her son. Paddy is determined to be at Marlon's wedding no matter how Chas feels about it. Whilst Sam, Lydia and Belle take down the Christmas decorations from outside Wishing Well Cottage, a taxi pulls up and Mandy gets out along with a teenage boy who she introduces as her son, Vinny. Sam inquires if Mandy is planning on staying long, telling his cousin he hopes she hasn't come to cause havoc. Mandy jokingly questions when she's done that before. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Dawn's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *First appearance of Mandy Dingle since 26th November 2001. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes